Daryl (MySims Islanders Wii)
Daryl Handsly appears in the Wii version of MySims Islanders. He owns the Mystical Arcade on Sims Island. Interests and Traits Profile Daryl is a magician who goes under the stage name of The Amazing Daryl. He is quite mystical and secretive however he is very close friends with Skip Rogers. When he's not performing or running the Mystical Arcade, he can usually be seen at Ikara's, another close friend. He also enjoys music and quoting various different things. If you get on the wrong side of him, he might make you disappear! Only jok- *poof* Tasks Task 1 – Bigger is Better, Better is Bigger! Requirements: Arcade Machine with 5 Bat, 5 Raven, 5 Spider and 5 Jack O’Lantern, Arcade Machine with 10 Voodoo Doll, 8 Pinwheel and 2 Musical Note Introduction: name! How are you on this fine day? I was rather hoping you’d be able to make me a few things. Nothing much, just a couple of new arcade machines. Is that alright? Hint: The majority of these essences are found by prospecting on the Beach, but a couple will require you to go to the Gardens to collect them. Completion: Amazing! These are perfect thanks, I will now conjure up a reward *waves wand about* It’s a blueprint! Reward: Arcade Machine Blueprint (unless already unlocked) Task 2 – Home Comforts Requirements: Vending Machine with 10 Black Rose and 5 Gear, Stereo with 6 Clubs & Spades and 6 Hearts & Diamonds Introduction: I've decided this place needs a few home comforts. Could you make me a couple please. You did the Arcade Machines very well so yeah. Would you please? Hint: Most of these things grow on trees. Completion: Fantabulicious! This will really help attract more customers, thanks name. Reward: Vending Machine (unless already unlocked), Stereo (unless already unlocked) Task 3 – Slot Jackpot Requirements: Play and succeed at the Slot Jackpot minigame Introduction: name! Perhaps you'd like to come and trial out this new machine I've got in. After all you've done here, I thought it would be a little way to repay you. Hint: N/A Completion: Well done! That was a really good score, should you ever want to try and beat that score, come back any time. My doors will always be open to you. Reward: Pile of Cards Decoration, Magic Wand Decoration, 777 Decoration, Unlocked Slot Jackpot, speak to Daryl and you’ll have the option to play it. Dialogue Introduction to Player *Hello there, you're new aren't you? My name is Daryl Handsly. Welcome! Before you start doing Tasks for the Mystical Arcade *Hello again, how are you? *I’m the only magician on this island, you should really come to one of my shows, and it'd be great fun! *Winners never quit and quitters never win. A bit of advice my father once gave to me. After all Tasks have been completed at the Mystical Arcade *I'm currently planning for a show and I’ve come up with a new trick, but I need a volunteer. I wonder who'd be willing to do it … *It's better to be a lion for a day, than a sheep for life. *Did you know, I'm allergic to pineapples? Bizarre isn't it?! *I don't have any more tasks for you, but I'm sure if you ask of Sim with uncompleted tasks, they might have something for you to do. During Delivery *You're off to that Commander MorcuBot's cell? Be careful then, he's a dangerous character. }} Category:Character Tabs Category:MySims Islanders Characters Category:Potterfan1997's stuff